The Truth Lies on Zanpakuto Spirits
by CursedCrystal
Summary: zanpakuto adalah bagian dari hati Shinigami, dengan kata lain perasaan mereka sama dengan tuannya, tapi kenapa sepertinya aturan itu tidak berlaku bagi Soifon dengan Suzumebachi? atau... -for vivariation-


**Buat lagi untuk vivariation ^^**

**pair: GgioxSoifon**

**disclaimer: Bleach belong to Tite Kubo**

**semi A/U  
**

* * *

Winter War sudah berakhir dengan kemenangan berada di pihak Shinigami. Dari peperangan itu beberapa Arrancar memilih 'menyeberang jembatan', bergabung dengan Shinigami. Beberapa nama diantaranya adalah Ulquiorra, Grimmjow (yang ini cuma buat bisa berkelahi tiap hari dengan Ichigo), dan Ggio.

Tentu saja kedatangan beberapa Arrancar awalnya memberi kecurigaan bagi banyak pihak, mengira mereka hanya berpura-pura dan akan menyerang balik. Mereka tentu saja masih ingat berbagai kerusakan yang sudah disebabkan oleh Arrancar, besarnya dampak yang terdapat di kota Karakura palsu untuk pertarungan mereka. Namun setelah beberapa waktu, para Arrancar itu akhirnya mulai mendapat kepercayaan dan bahkan bergabung dalam Gotei 13.

Sayangnya kapten divisi 2 masih belum bisa menerima satu Arrancar mendapat posisi di Gotei 13. Dia bahkan selalu menunjukkan wajah bersungut-sungut tiap bertemu dengan Arrancar itu.

"Selamat pagi Soifon-san." Sapa Momo saat berpapasan dengan Soifon di area divisi 5.

"Selamat pagi Hinamori-san. Kau lihat Suzumebachi?" Tanya Soifon.

"Suzumebachi?" Sejenak Momo bingung karena _zanpakutō _kapten divisi 2 itu masih tergantung di belakang badannya. "Ah, roh _zanpakutō_mu? Tidak, maaf."

Soifon menggerutu pelan.

"Kenapa dengan dia, Soifon-san?" Tanya Momo.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu pergi diam-diam."

"Kalau mencari Suzumebachi tadi aku melihatnya ke arah divisi 11." Kata Tobiume yang baru datang.

"Katanya cuma pergi sebentar ke tempat Sode no Shirayuki." Ucap Momo.

"Maaf, tadi bertemu Hyou-chan." Kata Tobiume dengan senyum malu-malu. "Oh ya, Hyou-chan bilang tuannya agak tidak enak badan."

"Shiro-chan sakit? Soifon-san, aku permisi dulu." Kata Momo cepat.

"Iya. Tobiume, benar dia ke arah divisi 11?" Tanya Soifon memastikan sebelum roh _zanpakutō_ itu kembali ke pedangnya.

Tobiume memberi anggukan lalu kembali berdiam di dalam pedang.

"Divisi 11 ya...tch." Soifon berdecak kesal dan dengan berat hati melangkahkan kakinya ke divisi 11.

Kapten perempuan itu bukannya benci divisi 11, dulu dia biasa saja pada divisi yang terkenal brutal itu tapi sekarang berubah menjadi tidak suka berkat satu anggota baru disana. Anggota yang kerap mengusilinya sampai-sampai _image_nya sebagai kapten _Onmitsukidō _nyaris hancur total. _Image_ sebagai sosok tenang dan keras hati yang selalu dia pertahankan hampir berubah di mata Shinigami lain karena satu Arrancar.

"Ggio Vega! Suruh roh _zanpakutō_mu itu berhenti menggoda roh _zanpakutō_ku!" Seru Soifon saat membuka ruang kerja divisi 11. Tampak seorang Arrancar tengah duduk dengan kaki diatas meja, kedua tangan dibelakang kepala disandarkan pada kursi (**A/N: **anak baik jgn ikutan ya =.=" ) dan tidak mengerjakan apa-apa. Diatas 2 meja itu terdapat 2 makhluk mungil, yang satu perempuan dengan rambut dikuncir 2 berlapis _armor_ emas dengan semacam sengat di salah satu tangan sementara satunya laki-laki berambut hijam panjang memakai pakaian khas Cina.

"Halo Soifon." Sapa Suzumebachi sambil melayang ke arah tuannya.

"Kembali ke pedang sekarang." Perintah Soifon.

"Eh...tapi aku masih mau main dengan Tiger." Protes Suzumebachi yang langsung mendapat _death glare_ dari Soifon. Suzumebachi bergidik ngeri dan cepat-cepat kembali ke pedangnya.

"Aku peringatkan kau Arrancar, biarpun kau bisa diterima di Gotei 13 bukan berarti aku percaya padamu apalagi dengan sikap roh _zanpakutō_mu itu!" Kata Soifon penuh kekesalan, siapa juga yang tidak kesal kalau roh _zanpakutō_mu terus-menerus mengunjungi roh _zanpakutō _musuh apalagi musuh itu pernah kau lawan.

"Jangan terlalu galak dengan _zanpakutō_mu, bisa-bisa dia kabur lagi, dasar ninja berisik." Kata Ggio.

"Kau sendiri tidak bisa mengatur _zanpakutō_mu, harimau tolol!" Seru Soifon kesal lalu berbalik pergi.

"Hah...dasar nenek-nenek menyebalkan." Keluh Tiger Estoque lalu duduk dibahu Ggio.

"Jangan bicara begitu, dia tuan Suzumebachi." Kata Ggio.

"Suzumebachi itu imut tapi kalau kau pasti lebih menganggap tuannya yang imut." Tiger Estoque memberi seringai usil. Ggio membalas dengan sebuah senyum.

"Tentu saja." Kata Ggio.

* * *

"Hm? Itu kan Suzumebachi." Guman Momo sewaktu kembali dari tempat Toshiro, yang memang sesuai perkataan Tobiume tadi pagi, tengah sakit. Didorong rasa penasaran dia mengikuti roh _zanpakutō_ kecil itu.

"Tiger!" Seru Suzumebachi riang. "Maaf lama, susah kabur dari Soifon."

Momo menatap heran dengan kelakukan 2 roh _zanpakutō_ itu. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab, sering terlihat bermain bersama, berbeda jauh dengan apa yang terjadi kalau tuannya bertemu. Tiap Soifon dan Ggio bertemu yang ada mereka selalu bertengkar.

"Akrab juga 2 roh itu." Sahut Toshiro yang entah sejak kapan berada dibelakang Momo.

"Shiro-chan, kamu kan sedang masuk angin, kenapa malam-malam keluar?" Hardik Momo. (**A/N: **Toshiro yang elemen _zanpakutō_nya es bisa masuk angin O_o ?)

"Ini ketinggalan." Kata Toshiro, mengangkat bungkusan kain berwarna putih.

"Ah iya, aku benar-benar lupa. Terima kasih Shiro-chan."

Perhatian mereka kembali pada 2 roh _zanpakutō_ yang masih tertawa riang itu.

"Menurutmu apa mereka tidak aneh?" Ucap Toshiro. "Kalau _zanpakutō _bagian dari hati kita, harusnya perasaan mereka terhadap _zanpakutō _lain juga sama dengan tuannya."

"Seperti Hyourinmaru dan Tobiume?" Tanya Momo memastikan. Toshiro memberi anggukan.

"Tapi...Tiger Estoque dan Suzumebachi sangat akrab padahal tuan mereka...seperti kucing dan anjing kalau bertemu."

"Atau mungkin tuan mereka juga seperti mereka hanya masih 'belum' saja." Guman Toshiro dengan nada menebak-nebak.

Momo terbelalak, ucapan tadi ada benarnya. Melihat sifat Soifon yang keras hati dan Ggio dengan statusnya sebagai Arrancar mungkin mereka berdua terlalu segan untuk mengekspresikan perasaan masing-masing. Disaat bersamaan Momo juga mendapat ide bagus untuk mendapat gosip besar baru yang bisa dipublikasikan Asosiasi Shinigami Perempuan yang sedang defisit kas (berkat Yachiru yang membeli permen berkardus-kardus).

Mereka sudah kehabisan gosip besar, hampir semua pasangan sudah dibahas habis-habisan atau dalam beberapa hal terpaksa tidak dibahas lebih lanjut karena 'lain dan berbagai hal'. Ichigo-Rukia? Itu sih sudah basi, kadaluarsa. Pasangan itu sudah dibahas habis-habisan selama berbulan-bulan, biarpun berujung dengan kantor asosiasi ditimbun kelopak sakura karena Byakuya yang sudah habis kesabaran adiknya terus-menerus dijadikan objek berita.

Ulquiorra-Orihime? Yang ada kantor bisa dilempar Lanza de Relampago. Baru dijadikan gosip buat 1 edisi Ulquiorra sudah hampir menghancurkan kantor Asosiasi Shinigami Perempuan dengan Cero Oscuras, untung Orihime tahu dan hal yang lebih buruk bisa dihindarkan. Entah apa jadinya kalau berita tentang mereka diteruskan beredisi-edisi, tidak ada yang berani membayangkan.

Toshiro dan dirinya sendiri? Sama saja kasusnya dengan Ulquiorra. Kapten mungil berambut putih itu bahkan sempat membekukan kantor selama beberapa hari yang bisa jadi lebih lama kalau tidak dicairkan Ryujin Jakka.

"Memikirkan gosip baru?" Tebak Toshiro, mengembalikan Momo dari alam pikirannya.

"Sepertinya menarik." Balas Momo, tersenyum.

Toshiro menghela nafas panjang. "Mudah-mudahan saja kali ini tidak seperti edisi sebelumnya."

* * *

"Ggio!" Kembali pintu ruang kerja divisi 11 dibuka kasar. Kali ini Soifon tidak bisa mengamuk seperti biasa karena Yachiru juga berada disana.

"Soifon, ada apa?" Tanya Yachiru.

"Uh...lihat Suzu..." Soifon tidak perlu melanjutkan pertanyaannya saat melihat benda mungil yang dipegang Yachiru erat-erat, Suzumebachi yang tampak kehabisan nafas. "Yachiru-san, bisa tolong lepaskan Suzumebachi?" Ujarnya panik.

"Eeh...kenapa? Aku tadi tidak jadi main dengan Tiger Estoque karena Ggio bilang Tiger butuh istirahat, kebetulan ada Suzumebachi, aku main saja dengan dia." Kata Yachiru.

"Aku mau ada misi karena itu aku butuh Suzumebachi, tolong lepaskan dia, Yachiru-san." Kata Soifon, sudah sangat khawatir dengan kondisi roh _zanpakutō_nya yang 'hampir tewas'.

"Hmm...ya sudah." Dia melepas Suzumebachi. Roh mungil itu cepat-cepat terbang kearah Soifon dan kembali ke dalam pedang yang sebelumnya membisikkan terima kasih.

"Ggio, keluarkan Tiger Estoque. Aku mau main." Pinta Yachiru yang lebih terdengar ke perintah.

"Er...itu...oh ya, ada laporan yang harus kuberikan pada _soutaichou_. Nanti saja ya." Ggio beranjak dari kursi dan mengambil beberapa lembar diatas meja.

"Aku juga harus segera pergi. Sampai nanti Yachiru-san." Kata Soifon cepat-cepat sebelum anak kecil itu merengek padanya untuk meminta Suzumebachi keluar.

Setelah berada di area divisi 5 Soifon menghentikan langkahnya, mengambil nafas sejenak.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau bertemu anak mengerikan itu lagi." Gerutu Suzumebachi saat keluar dari pedang. "Tiger, apa kamu sering jadi korbannya?"

"Lumayan..." Jawab Tiger Estoque sambil berjongkok di atap tempat mereka berada sekarang dan memutar-mutar jari, awan mendung berada diatasnya.

"Tiger Estoque disini...berarti..." Soifon cepat-cepat berbalik dan melihat Ggio sudah berada dibelakang sambil tersenyum.

"Hai Soifon." Sapa Ggio.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti, hah!" Seru Soifon.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, arah ketempat _soutaichou_ kan memang lewat sini." Balas Ggio.

"Kupikir laporan itu hanya alasanmu untuk kabur."

"Sebenarnya sih mau kuberikan nanti tapi karena ada Yachiru kupercepat saja, sekalian kabur."

"Aku mendadak merasa kasihan padamu tiap hari harus menghadapi Yachiru." Kata Soifon sambil memberi senyum sinis.

"Tahu begini harusnya aku masuk di divisi 2 saja." Gerutu Ggio.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Soifon curiga.

"Eh...sebenarnya sewaktu aku ditawari posisi di Gotei 13 _soutaichou_ memberi pilihan divisi 2 atau 11 soalnya 2 divisi itu yang cocok untukku, aku pilih 11." Kata Ggio dengan keringat dingin, sepertinya dia membuka percakapan yang salah.

"Kenapa tidak di divisiku saja? Biarpun berat tapi aku harus mengakui kau memang lebih cocok di _Onmitsukidō_."

"Karena..." Lidah Ggio mendadak kelu. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk mengatakan alasan sebenarnya didepan Soifon. "Karena aku malas melihatmu."

Biarpun Ggio mengatakannya dengan nada bercanda tapi Soifon menerima ucapan itu sebagai sesuatu yang serius. Reaksi perempuan itu terlihat seketika itu juga, dia menundukkan kepala dan aura disekitarnya mendadak menjadi berat.

"Oh, begitu. Kau malas melihatku ya. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau tolak tawaran _soutaichou_ saat dia menawarimu posisi di Gotei 13. Aku ini ketua divisi 2 dari Gotei 13." Kata Soifon dengan seulas senyum pahit lalu membalik badan. "Suzumebachi, ayo."

"Tapi..."

"Suzumebachi!" Bentak Soifon. Tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan tuannya Suzumebachi menurut dan kembali ke dalam pedang.

Ggio mengambil nafas berat setelah Soifon tidak lagi ditempatnya. Dia sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya dan yang lebih parah, itu hanya sebuah kebohongan.

"Hei Ggio, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Sekarang dia benar-benar marah kan." Kata Tiger Estoque, duduk di bahu Ggio. "Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja?"

"Aku tidak bisa sejujur kau dengan Suzumebachi." Kata Ggio pelan.

* * *

Satu minggu sudah terlewat sejak kejadian itu. Soifon belum kembali juga dari tugasnya di dunia manusia yang membuat Ggio frustasi. Akhirnya begitu genap satu minggu dia mengambil langkah, menyusul ke dunia manusia juga.

"Selamat datang. Wah, tidak biasanya ada tamu Arrancar." Kata Urahara saat Ggio melangkah masuk ke tokonya.

"Aku butuh _gigai_."

"Dan untuk apa kalau aku boleh tahu? Sejauh yang aku tahu namamu tidak ada dalam daftar Shinigami yang ditugaskan di dunia manusia."

"Bukan urusanmu." Kata Ggio ketus, sifat aslinya memang sering muncul kalau dihadapan orang lain selain Soifon.

"Baik, baik. Ikut aku kedalam."

Setelah setengah jam _gigai_ untuk Ggio sempurna. Sekarang dia masih membiasakan diri berada didalam _gigai_.

"Rasanya susah digerakkan." Komentar Ggio. Dalam _gigai_ dia mengenakan t-shirt berwarna biru tua dengan celana jeans gelap. Di celana jeans bagian kiri terdapat hiasan rantai.

"Nanti juga terbiasa. Jadi ada perlu apa kau ke dunia manusia? Tugas mendadak?"

"Apa kau tahu dimana Soifon?"

Sebelum Urahara menjawab pintu tokonya terbuka. Yoruichi masuk kedalam diikuti Soifon, dari barang bawaan mereka nampaknya baru kembali dari belanja.

Ggio terkesima melihat sosok Soifon dalam balutan tanktop coklat keemasan dan rok mini coklat tua.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Soifon tajam saat melihat Ggio disana.

Ggio tersadar dari lamunannya. "Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Kau kan tidak ada tugas, kembali saja ke Soul Society."

"Terserah aku kan mau ke dunia manusia atau tidak, Kenpachi juga mengizinkanku."

Soifon berdecak kesal lalu membalik badan.

"Soifon, tunggu!" Seru Ggio, berusaha mengejar Soifon tapi dihentikan oleh Yoruichi.

"Kau Ggio Vega kan? Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Kata Yoruichi.

"Apa bisa nanti saja?" Balas Ggio yang masih berusaha mengejar Soifon.

"Ini juga menyangkut Soifon."

Mendengar itu Ggio menjadi diam dan mengizinkan Yoruichi bicara.

"Apa kau benar pernah mengatakan pada Soifon kau kalau malas melihatnya?" Yoruichi memulai 'interogasinya'.

"Bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan." Jawab Ggio tanpa nyaris ada jeda waktu.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya?"

Pertanyaan kali ini tidak langsung dijawab.

".....aku iri pada roh _zanpakutō_ku." Kata Ggio pelan.

"Aku rasa itu bukan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Soifon waktu itu."

Ggio mengambil nafas. "Aku iri karena mereka bisa bicara dengan akrab tiap bertemu sementara aku selalu bertengkar. Aku sebenarnya sudah bosan...karena itu aku menghindarinya dengan berada di divisi 11."

"Kenapa kau tidak bicara jujur saja? Kurasa kalau kau jujur Soifon juga bisa menerima."

Tiger Estoque juga mengatakan hal sama tapi bagi Ggio jujur bukan sesuatu yang mudah. Dia dan Soifon berbeda, dirinya Arrancar sementara Soifon Shinigami, hal itu saja sudah menjadi masalah besar, terlebih Soifon kapten divisi 2 merangkap _Onmitsukidō_. Tidak semudah Ulquiorra yang 'hanya' sebatas Arrancar-manusia (biarpun dia juga dengan berita Orihime akan memilih menjadi Shinigami dalam waktu dekat). Dia juga tidak pernah lupa saat peperangan dulu Soifon adalah lawannya dan nyaris membunuhnya. _Hōmonka_ hasil pertarungan itu masih tampak jelas di dada kirinya.

Ggio takut jika dirinya jujur, hubungan yang selama ini ada akan hancur, bahkan lebih pahit lagi, bisa dianggap tidak ada. Ada pembatas yang rasanya tidak akan pernah bisa dilampaui olehnya dan jika dia nekad, pembatas itu justru mungkin akan bertambah lebar.

Pembicaraan penuh aura kemuraman ini mendadak terhenti saat semua yang berada di toko Urahara merasakan _reiatsu_ dari Hollow, sekelompok Gillian tepatnya. Ggio bersiap keluar dari _gigai_ tapi dihentikan oleh Yoruichi.

"Jangn. _Gigai_ yang kau pakai itu sudah dimodifikasi untuk menyembunyikan _reiatsu_mu sebagai Arrancar. Kau akan menarik perhatian para Gillian jika mengeluarkan _reiatsu_mu." Ucap Yoruichi.

"Aku tahu. Kami sejenis." Kata Ggio.

"Dari kumpulan _reiatsu_ sepertinya mereka berpencar." Kata Urahara.

"Baguslah." Yoruichi lalu menoleh kembali ke Ggio. "Dengar baik-baik, masa tugas Soifon sudah selesai sejak 2 hari lalu tapi dia sengaja tidak kembali karena dia terluka cukup parah sekarang. Luka yang tidak perlu didapat kalau dia tidak ceroboh karena lawannya hanya Hollow level rendah. Dia melamun dalam pertarungan. Dan kau tahu apa yang membuatnya melamun di pertarungan waktu itu?" Ujar Yoruichi.

Ggio menggeleng.

"Hollow yang dilawannya berkelompok dan berwujud sama, harimau purba."

Sebuah kejutan besar bagi Ggio. Harimau purba adalah wujud Adjuchasnya dan dia pernah sekali mengatakan itu pada Soifon. Kemiripan seperti itu bisa membuat Soifon lengah...tidak, Ggio tidak berani berharap tinggi.

"Cari dan bantu dia. Sedikit banyak ini salahmu juga."

"Aku mengerti." Ggio bergegas keluar toko dan mencari Soifon dari Pesquisanya.

Sepanjang mencari Soifon dia sudah melihat 3 Gillian di berbagai bagian kota dan ketiganya sudah dihadapi oleh Rukia, Ichigo, dan Ulquiorra (ketahuan Ulquiorra sedang kencan dengan Orihime, sejauh Ggio tahu Ulquiorra sedang tidak ada tugas di dunia manusia beberapa hari terakhir).

Setelah berlari hampir setengah jam tanpa henti dia akhirnya berhenti di daerah konstruksi. Shinigami yang dicarinya sedari tadi berada disana, tengah bertarung dengan Gillian bertopeng lain dari normal, tanda bahwa Gillian itu dapat menjadi Adjuchas. Sesuai dengan perkataan Yoruichi, banyak luka di sekujur badan Soifon, bahkan masih ada perban dikepalanya. Semua luka yang tidak dilihat Ggio tadi karena Soifon berada dalam _gigai_.

"Tiger Estoque." Sahut suara Suzumebachi. Soifon menoleh ke arah Ggio, langkah yang buruk karena dia tidak melihat Gillian yang dilawannya mengeluarkan Cero. Soifon hanya bisa menghindar agar tidak terkena serangan langsung tapi tidak dengan keluar dari radius serangan, dia terpental dan menghantam tiang. Luka dikepalanya kembali mengalirkan darah ditambah dia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Soifon, sadar!" Seru Suzumebachi yang keluar dari dalam pedang begitu Soifon pingsan. Gillian itu menyiapkan sebuah Cero yang diarahkan pada Soifon.

"Hei makhluk tolol!" Teriak Ggio, keluar dari _gigai_nya. Gillian itu membatalkan menembakkan Cero pada Soifon, perhatiannya teralih pada Ggio. "Pilih lawan yang sejenis denganmu! _Kuichigire, _Tiger Estoque!"

Saat berikutnya hanya kelebatan gerakan Ggio yang terlihat. Tiap serangan yang dia berikan membuat Gillian itu berteriak kesakitan hingga pada finalnya membuat Gillian itu hancur.

Membunuh musuh tidak menenangkan Ggio kali ini, pikirannya terfokus pada Soifon yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Soifon, hei Soifon, ayo bangun!" Seru Ggio sambil mengguncang pelan bahu Soifon.

Kedua kelopak mata Soifon membuka perlahan. Pandangannya buram dan kepalanya terasa pusing, butuh beberapa waktu baginya untuk tahu siapa sosok didepannya.

"Ggio..." Panggil Soifon setelah pandangannya membaik.

Ggio menunjukkan wajah luar biasa lega dan memeluk Soifon, tapi kemudian dia ingat mereka masih bertengkar, tepatnya Soifon sedang marah padanya, diapun menjauhkan diri. "Maaf."

Soifon membenarkan posisi duduknya, sekarang bersandar pada tiang dibelakangnya. "Kenapa menolongku? Kau tidak mau melihatku kan." Tanya Soifon.

Ggio tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Selama beberapa saat dia hanya terdiam, memikirkan apa yang harus diucapkan. "......argh, sial." Umpat Ggio, bingung harus bicara apa. Pandangannya jatuh pada 2 roh _zanpakutō_ mungil yang berdiri berdekatan melayang didekatnya.

"Aku bukannya malas bertemu denganmu sampai-sampai tidak mau berada di divisi 2. Aku hanya malas tiap kali kita bertemu harus selalu bertengkar, aku ingin bisa akrab seperti _zanpakutō_ kita." Kata Ggio begitu saja, dia sudah benar-benar stres dengan kondisi sekarang, tidak tahu harus berkelit dengan cara apa dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk jujur.

Soifon hanya bisa menatap Ggio, tidak tahu harus membalas seperti apa. Otaknya masih memproses perkataan Ggio tadi.

"Tapi kalau dimatamu aku hanya Arrancar menyebalkan dengan roh _zanpakutō_ yang suka menggoda roh _zanpakutō_mu, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, semuanya. Bersikap menyebalkan didepanmu, juga menjauhkan Tiger Estoque." Lanjut Ggio. Dia menunggu jawaban dari Soifon tapi setelah beberapa waktu tidak ada balasan dia perlahan beranjak pergi, menganggap diam Soifon sebagai 'ya'.

"Harimau tolol!" Seru Soifon. Ggio menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa kamu tahu _zanpakutō_ bagi Shinigami adalah bagian dari hati? Kalau aku benar-benar menganggapmu menyebalkan, Suzumebachi harusnya juga menganggap Tiger Estoque menyebalkan tapi kenapa mereka justru akrab! Apa ini tidak menyadarkanmu sesuatu!"

"Karena aku juga sudah bosan bertengkar denganmu, harimau tolol!"

Ggio membalik badan. Dia melihat jelas bulir-bulir airmata jatuh di pipi Soifon meski perempuan itu berusaha menutupi dengan menundukkan kepala.

"Kamu pikir aku tidak tahu kalau selama ini aku tidak sadar sikap menyebalkanmu itu pembatas yang kamu buat." Lanjut Soifon. "Apa dengan membuat pembatas itu yang terbaik?! Pikirkan perasaanku, bodoh! Dasar harimau..."

Ucapan Soifon terhenti saat sepasang lengan mendekapnya erat.

"Tahu begini, aku bicara jujur dari dulu." Kata Ggio dengan senyum penuh kelegaan.

"Makanya jangan terlalu tolol." Guman Soifon dengan wajah merona.

Ggio tertawa kecil lalu mencium pipi Soifon.

Tidak disadari mereka berdua, 2 pasang mata mengamati dari kejauhan, salah satunya membawa kamera.

"Dapat fotonya Rangiku?" Tanya Yachiru.

"Yap. Kita dapat gosip baru." Balas Rangiku.

* * *

_1 minggu kemudian..._

Amarah Soifon kembali memuncak. Bukan, kali ini bukan karena Suzumebachi yang 'menghilang' ke tempat Tiger Estoque (dia sudah tidak mempermasalahkan itu, yang jelas Suzumebachi harus ada kalau dibutuhkan) ataupun Ggio menggodanya. Yang membuatnya kesal sekarang adalah cover dari majalah Asosiasi Shinigami Perempuan. Ternyata kejadian 1 minggu lalu sempat 'didokumentasikan', belum lagi headline yang ditulis dengan huruf besar, 'Awal Pasangan Baru di Gotei 13'.

"Hai Soifon." Sapa Ggio yang muncul begitu saja didepan Soifon yang sudah siap ke tempat perkumpulan Asosiasi dan mengacak-acak tempat itu.

"Minggir." Kata Soifon yang sudah sangat kesal.

"Kenapa marah begitu? Soal cover majalah itu? Biarkan saja, lagipula dengan ini seluruh Soul Society tahu kalau Soifon milikku." Ggio tersenyum lebar.

"Masalahnya bagaimana kalau Yoruichi-_sama_ tahu soal cover ini?!"

"Aku justru memberikan cetakan pertama ke dia." Kata Ggio dengan wajah pura-pura 'innocent'.

"Ggio Vega!!!"

Sekejab saja sasaran amukan Soifon berubah, sementara Ggio sendiri hanya tertawa sambil menghindari ayunan pedang Soifon.

"Untung Ggio setuju dengan edisi ini, bahkan kelewat senang sampai mau jadi 'tumbal sukarela' amukan Soifon, kalau tidak tempat ini pasti sudah hancur." Komentar Rangiku, mengacuhkan teriakan Soifon di luar ruangan. "Edisi bulan depan bagaimana kalau kita buat wawancara eksklusif dengan Yoruichi?"

"Setuju! Ayo cepat siapkan daftar pertanyaannya." Kata Yachiru.

Momo hanya bisa _sweatdropped_. Sepertinya masa-masa tenang untuk Soifon tidak akan ada dalam waktu dekat.

* * *

**Tiger Estoque kubayangin mirip Fin dari manga Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne. Disini kubuat Zanpakuto Arrancar juga punya roh, bukan cuma wadah kekuatan.  
**

**RnR ^^  
**


End file.
